


and the scars, they're leaving

by aelisheva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Thanos's A+ parenting, Tony Stark Lives, along with like every other mcu lady, nebula and gamora are morgan's honorary aunties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: After the battle against Thanos is won, everyone involved needs time to recover and recuperate. Nebula is no exception.





	and the scars, they're leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [a_drabble_a_day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/a_drabble_a_day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> In which Tony survives Endgame and a hurt Nebula comes to him for repairs (it's the first time they don't hurt).

"Did Morgan give you those sunglasses, Nebula?"

 

Nebula was standing in the doorway of Tony's lab, arms crossed, red-rimmed sunglasses firmly in place on the bridge of her nose. A wide-brimmed sun-hat adorned with a red ribbon was placed squarely on her head, tipped down in front of her face.

 

"That hat is also lovely on you. If you and Morgan were doing another fashion show..."

 

"I'm all fashion show-ed out at the moment," Nebula cracked. "I'm wearing the hat because I saw it in a store, and I --"

 

"Stole it?"

 

"Bought it. With Earth money. This time, the cashier just thought I was blue all over because I was in...'cosplay?' I don't know." When she first saw it in the window of the store, she remembered Kraglin's crack from all those years ago that instead of searching for vengeance against Thanos, her new goal should be getting a nice hat. Now that the old bastard Titan was dead for good, vengeance _and_ a hat sounded lovely.

 

Tony swiped down on a touchscreen, then turned back to her. "Morgan can explain to you what cosplay is, she's 'in the know' about all of that. So's Underoos." He blinked. "Morgan really likes you, you know. You're her Aunt Nebby."

 

Nebula smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, well Gamora's her Auntie Gam-Gam."

 

"Even though I've explained to her a million times that _Pepper's mom_ is her _Gam-Gam."_

 

"...Pepper's mother is named Gamora? I didn't know Pepper's family was from Zen-Whoberi."

 

"No, she -- I'll explain to you some other time. What did you need me to repair?"

 

Nebula sighed, then took off the hat and sunglasses. "Although the hat is just for fun, the sunglasses are so no one sees that my eye paneling has come loose." Sure enough, the metal paneling right above her eyebrow was hanging by a thread on her face.

 

Tony sucked in a breath. "Geez. Don't worry, this should only take ten minutes, tops. How long has this," he gestured to her eye, "been a problem?"

 

"Nine days."

 

"Nine days??"

 

"I know, I know, I should have waited until the paneling came off completely."

 

"Are you kidding? You should've told me immediately!"

 

Nebula blinked. "Thanos only set up repair appointments for me when they were _absolutely_ necessary."

 

Tony shook his head. "I think we've all come to agreement that Thanos was a massive dickhead."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. It's just...that's the only appointment schedule I'm used to."

 

"Well, good thing you have me to re-route that. Take a seat."

 

She did. And Tony was right, it did take "ten minutes, tops." And it was...calm? And not painful? Thanos would always just pay Proxima Midnight or someone to rip out her old paneling and shove in some new stuff. Stark took his time to make sure the replacement was both smooth and accurate.

 

Nebula gazed in a mirror on one of Tony's touchscreens when the whole thing was done. "Thank you again, Stark...Do I need to pay you? I can give you my sungla --"

 

Tony laughed. "No need, Blue Meanie. Besides, they look way better on you."

 

Nebula smiled. "Hell yeah, they do."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from "Chiquitita" by ABBA. Yes, I hear you laughing at me for that. :P


End file.
